


Playing With Puppy

by Elfflame



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-28
Updated: 2008-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for Iulia_linnea – Spike/Dru/Willow/Angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Puppy

Willow had decided that after Xander, Drusilla and Spike were her favorite of the Master’s Court.

She loved to watch Dru play with Puppy. She seemed to know the best spots to hurt make him scream. And Spike was glorious. He only ever watched, but his laugh when Dru managed to truly hurt Puppy was like dark, dangerous music. If Dru hadn’t been so attached to him, as Willow was to Xander, she might have kissed that dangerous mouth. Might have even tried more.

Better to look away from him instead. So she watched as Drusilla broke one of Puppy’s fingers, sighing at his whimper. She straddled his hips, and he looked up at her blearily. “Are we going to have to get out the fire, Puppy? Drusilla deserves her screams. You need to sing for her. Like you sing for me.” She could see he was trying to hold back his fear, but it was too late. She’d seen it. “That’s a good Puppy,” she said with a smile. “Now sing.”

Drusilla smiled, then twisted her wrist, pulling back another finger and breaking it, and Puppy screamed. Just like he was supposed to.

Everything was right in the world.


End file.
